christmas traditions
by shepherdslincoln
Summary: “Well, it’s our first Christmas together... I thought this could be the start of some traditions?”


The sun peered through the windows over the coat of snow that had painted the ground

Amelias eyes opened due to the smell of her favorite breakfast that engulfed the room. Her tired eyes met the gentle ones of her boyfriend, with the breakfast tray in hand and a sly smile, them both knowing he was the better cook of the pair

"What's this for?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly sat up with a hand under her bump, the movement making her nauseous, but she shoved the feeling down as this moment felt too pure to be interrupted.

"Well, it's our first Christmas together... I thought this could be the start of some traditions?"

A feeling of pure adoration filed amelias frame for the man who's moved to sit criss crossed in front of her on the bed and has gently sat the plate of her favorite foods in front of her.

He nodded to her, indicating she should eat before it gets cold, to which she immediately complied and ate an amount almost unnatural for a form as petite as hers, despite the baby belly.

Without hesitation, she rest her swollen feet on his lap, the exhaustion from the past day slowly crawling up her body.

"So... these traditions you speak of?"

With that, link couldn't hold back the lopsided grin that took over his features at her question, and the fact she was on board with them having Christmas traditions.

"Well... you've already seen the first part of it I guess, I was thinking I could make you and the baby breakfast on Christmas mornings... I'd love to give you breakfast in bed but we'll have this little peanut by then so, I'm not sure that will be as easy. but I was also thinking that we could go to mers for a bit? I mean in the future we could go over on Christmas Eve so this little one can be witht their family but, I think we should go today, get a feel for what next year will be like... you know?

He spoke in a soft whisper as he massages her feet, amelias emotional eyes met his and she nodded with a gentle smile on her eyes. _how the hell did I get one this good_, she thought.

By 10:30, they had arrived at Merediths house with some small, last minute gifts for the kids. The house was crowded with the people they loved.

Amelia rest her head on links chest, his heartbeat soothing her own while his arm wrapped firmly around her and the other rubbed soothing patterns on her belly. They were on the couch, watching others converse and eat, while they basked in the silence that comfortably filled the space they shared.

Neither of them noticed the kids were all sat in front of the tree opening gifts until Meredith came and sat next to amelia, settling a hand on her knee.

Amelia jolted at the contact but relaxed once she saw her sister

"You guys good, you need anything?"

The pair shook their heads and were shot a wide grin at their natural connection they shared. Amelia went to rest her head back on links chest as they both watched the scene in front of them.

Ellis, bailey, and Zola all on their respective sides of the tree and taking turns opening their gifts and Amelia watched with sparkling eyes full of love at the knowledge she would be able to give her baby the feeling for 18 years that she witnessed the joyful children in front of her feeling now.

Her hand instinctively moves to hold her bump but her hand meets links much larger one, as in her state of awe had completely forgotten his soothing motions on her belly.

Sparkling blue eyes met for a moment before she lowered her head again and looked down at their hands as she moved her hand to rest over links and she felt his smirk against her head as he continued his movements, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the bump.

They both watched the half an hour extreme of the children opening presents in silence and when that had ended, DeLuca's voice boomed through her ears and she felt link moving off the couch from behind her.

It had been known amelia had no filter most if the time, especially now that she was pregnant. She did not even attempt to hide the pout that had formed at the disruption. but at the moment link realized it he held his hands out for her to help her stand and she used his assistance and held onto his hands until her nausea settled and they proceeded to walk into the dining room with links hand on her waist steadily assisting her movements.

They ended up sitting back in the living room as it was a crowded house, amelias feet once again settled on links lap and a beaming smile forming, at the sight of his girlfriend eating her third plate of food.

"What are you smirking at?"

The comment only made his smirk grow bigger though,

"I'm not judging... I know you're carrying our baby and all but I didn't know that little nugget made you this hungry"

A comedic gasp left her at the game he had now started. She broke the staring contest that had been happening and looked down at her plate before eating a spoonful of some concaution he'd never seen and once she swallowed it, her eyes met his again.

"Hey, if I'm correct...you are the reason I'm eating so much."

She poked his leg with her foot and laughed whole heartedly, a laugh he returned and one that made Amelias heart fill with warmth and flood her with thoughts of _how is he so uncomplicated and pure? Is this real? How did I get someone so perfect?_

Half an hour passed when amelia was back on links chest drifting to sleep, hence his decision to drive them home

They said their goodbyes and when they got back to their house link noted to amelia

"Hey, I uh- I got you something, sit on the couch so I can get it? please?

Her mouth opened in protest but when she saw the gentle pleading look in his eyes she knew that this was important to him so, as much as surprises went against all of her instincts, she sat on the couch and waited.

Once he returned, he had a small plaid box with the biggest smile on his face.

He sat next to her, knee to knee, and placed the tiny box on her legs. Her brain tumbled trying to guess what it could be, but he could practically see her brain turning

"Just open it, please? I really think you're gonna like it."

His words broke her reservoir and she slid the top off of the box and the onesie she saw immediately sent her into a fit of tears.

It was a tiny onesie, one certainly for a newborn, milky white with tiny sheep and a moon near the shoulder and paired with a tiny white hat. She held the outfit in her hands

"Oh my god, link this- this is..."

He moved his arm around her softly squeezing as she couldn't seem to finish her statement through her tears.

"So you like it?"

He questioned her with a chuckle. She sniffled through her tears and nodded. He softly lifted her chin with his thumb and moved to wipe the rapidly falling tears and drop a kiss to her lips.

He stood before squatting down in front of the couch and she looked at him with confusion before he took the outfit from her and layed it against her developed bump.

"Do you like the outfit I've got for you? Me and your mommy are so excited to hold you and cuddle you in our arms and meet you so soon."

Her effort to stop crying was found useless when she head those words, as she knew her baby was so unexplanibly lucky to have this man as their daddy.

The pair sat there in silence, exept for the sound of amelia sniffling back her tears until they felt a kick near amelias pelvis and they both couldn't hold back the smiles on their faces as they looked up to meet eachothers eyes at the same time at their babys movement.

By 8:30 they were securely cuddling under a fluffy blanket and in the comfort of eachothers arms in their bed. Christmas movies have been on for the past few hours as Amelia sipped on a tea and link on a exquisitely made hot chocoate.

Link felt amelias head gently fall against his shoulder, a definite indicator that sleep was quickly winning her over.

"alright, come on, sleepy time."

There was no objection to his statement from the droopy eyed woman at his side. She moved to be the little spoon and link wrapped his arms securely around her bump, in moments like this it seemed to stop him in his tracks reminding him he's about to be a _father_.

He tucked a foot in between Amelias legs and rest his head in the crook of her neck, dropping a sweet kiss and whispering in her ear

"Merry Christmas babe, I love you."

the smile on amelias face grew despite her exhaustion

"I love you too, thank you... for today, merry Christmas."

It didn't take very long for sleep to take over them both, thoughts of the christmases to come with their baby and eachother consuming their dreams.


End file.
